Behind the mask
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Kakashi's ran a hand over Lee's shoulder in attempt to calm him down unfortunately it just made him blush darker and ball his hands around his green spandex shirt. Kakashi x Lee


**Okay everyone, this is one for the challenge I've taken on, I'm supposed to pair lee with every boy in the Naruto show I can think of, or that is possible. So, we will see how far I get. Anyway, this one is Kakashi x Lee, as much as I love Gaara x Lee, this one made me all fan girlish, it's so cute. Cute stuff 3**

**I kept them as in character as much as I could, that's why it didn't go full out, and yeah, I doubt Kakashi would suddenly pounce Lee for no reason, that wouldn't make sense to me. (Not that I'd mind it if Kakashi pounced Lee…) **

**So he didn't pounce him, he did the next best thing! yeee! read and you will find out, enjoy the cute little crackness of this couple. **

**Oh and any couple suggestions are wanted, and maybe plot idea's for the couples? Anything, I'm not all that good with making up plots.**

**Enjoy,**

**Tara-kiki**

---

**Behind the Mask**

Beads of sweat clung to Lee's chest as he stretched the sweat sicken spandex shirt out in front of him. The fabric rubbed softly against his hand, stretching as it was pulled to each side to try and rid the wetness of sweat and water out of it.

Unfortunately it simply slipped and clung to whatever part of Lee it could reach when he tried to put it back on, which resulted in large red rashes appearing over the part of Lee it had rubbed over the most.

Groaning about heat under his breath, Lee hitched the shirt beneath his hands once again and pulled the fabric between his fingers. No avail, next time he would bring a towel instead of a water bottle, at least a towel didn't make your clothes wet and sticky against your skin.

"Yo." Lee jumped, his black hair bobbing messily against his wet forehead. Grey hair, one black unfocused eye, long black pants and a large green jacket came into his vision. Kakashi Sensei had decided to come and check up on him.

Lee gave an embarrassed squeak as he scrambled to cover his chest with his shirt, not much luck there. As soon as he pulled it against his chest, he could already feel the water sicken fabric starting to irritate his skin.

"A-ano Kakashi-sensei..." Lee forced a smile on to his lips, thought a blush was already appearing over his face. "I was...just trying to get the water out of my shirt, it got wet..."

Lee watched as Kakashi's eye traveled from his face, to his shirt, then to rest at the water bottle he had left sitting on the long grassy floor. Lee blush got darker as he realized why Kakashi was staring at the water bottle.

"I see, it got wet, by your own water bottle" Kakashi closed his eye in what seemed like a smile. Thought Lee couldn't tell, he usually read expressions by looking at peoples mouths.

"Hai, I was hot..." Lee bristled the fabric in front of him. The shirt slumped away from his chest to his stomach as he moved his hands in thought, Kakashi kept his eyes on him the whole time, reading his movements. "It was a good idea at the time, Gai sensei always said that a nice refreshing-"

A hand silenced him. "I know most of what Gai said, but you look like you need a little help," Kakashi moved from his spot on the grass and over to a tense and embarrassed Lee.

"N-no it's okay!" Lee said as he lifted the shirt over his chest. "Once I get it dry I can go home."

"Why can't you go home shirtless?" Kakashi raised a grey eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hai...well I have a large...scar from my last mission and...I didn't wear and bandages today..." Lee looked down as he continued to mumble under his breath.

Kakashi shook his head, he moved a hand to lift Lee's shirt, ignoring the other when he squeaked in surprise, and let his eye drift over the scar Lee was so embarrassed about.

It was clear to see, a large pink line ran across Lee's side, obviously made by some sort of claw or sword. He looked back up to Lee's face, and almost laughed when he saw the blush over the young Ninja's face. He reminded him so much of Gai.

"It's not all that bad" Kakashi's ran a hand over Lee's shoulder in attempt to calm him down; unfortunately it just made him blush darker and ball his hands around his green spandex shirt. "Lee, why are you blushing?"

There was a long silence, before Lee let out a strangled apology from his throat. "S-sorry, It um it's just the heat a-and it make's me umm..." Lee gave an unconvincing smile and started to pull his short over his head.

Before he could get it past his raven hair, a hand grabbed the fabric between gloved fingers and pulled it away from him. Lee let it slip out of his fingers, then looked up at Kakashi questioningly; who now held the shirt in one hand above Lee's head.

"Can I have my shirt?" Lee asked, crossing his arms over his chest. In reply, Kakashi gave a smile under his mask and moved the shirt in front of Lee's face.

"No, how about first you explain why you are really blushing." Kakashi said, and then added, "You're a terrible liar."

Lee gave a look, which looked very similar to pouting Gai, and lifted a hand to his blushing face.

"Not many p-...um not many p-people have seen me without my shirt, I wear a lot of clothes and I have scars from missions and uh, well I wouldn't mind if I could get this one away, well I think I wouldn't mind, I'm not sure...but Gai sensei always said never to reveal anything to your enemy or rival! a-and you're not my rival, or enemy, but..." Lee looked thoughtfully at the scar on his side as he thought of what to say next.

"Ah, it's not that bad." Kakashi lowered the shirt as he spoke, ignoring Lee who stared intently at it. "It doesn't faze me at all."

"B-but Sakura-Chan..." A small frown fell on to the Taijuitsu specialists face. "And, you are so covered up, how would you understand at all?"

A smile crossed Kakashi's Lip's, and Lee suddenly looked worried. Had he insulted the older Ninja? Kakashi didn't get angry very often, and most of the time he faked getting angry, just to scare his team.

"That is true" Lee watched, as if in slow motion, as Kakashi moved a hand to his mask and started to pull it down. Lips, he had never, in his life, seen Kakashi's lips. They were normal, so was his chin and his teeth, they were all normal. Lee stared as the Mask hung lifelessly around Kakashi's neck.

"Does this really surprise you that much?" Kakashi asked, lifting an eyebrow questionly.

Lee nodded his head in response. "They look...your lips I mean…normal." Lee mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he processed the information.

He was probably the ONLY one out of all the other ex-rookie ninja to know what was under Kakashi's mask. He wasn't sure whether to feel surprised of happy, so he would settle on both.

"They feel normal too" Kakashi nodded his head, moving forward and placing his hands on Lee's shoulders; which tensed in surprise from the contact. "But I'll let you be the judge of that."

"The judge of what? What do you-" Kakashi leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against Lee's. Lee probably hadn't noticed from surprise, but Kakashi had pulled his body forward to get better access to the other lips.

He felt a soft tongue slip against his lips and in to his mouth as the kiss was deepened. The shirt dropped out of his hands, and a tingling feeling drifted over his mouth and face. Kakashi had his eye close, but his eyes were half lidded in warmth from the kiss.

A few moments passed, and the older man pulled away. Lee took a deep intake of breath, and simply stared up at the man questioningly, a blush was still present on his face. The other didn't say anything, but simply smiled.

"...Kakashi why did-" Kakashi pulled his hands away from Lee's shoulders and waved to the young ninja before turning around.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lee," The mask was already back over his face. "If you need any help with the scar, you know where to find me."

Lee nodded dumbly, eyes watching as Kakashi's back as he walked away. The tingling was still on his lips, just as strong as it was when Kakashi's lips had connected with his own.

He would remind himself later on to see Kakashi about his scar.

---


End file.
